


Back to 2009

by insecurephangirl



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: 2009!phan, 2012!Phan, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insecurephangirl/pseuds/insecurephangirl
Summary: 2012 is a terrible year, why can’t they go back to 2009?





	

**Author's Note:**

> omg i actually went through with the whole ao3 thing omg so shock much wow
> 
> if u dont know me from anywhere else and like this i suggest u look me up on tumblr or wattpad bc ill probs be way more active there whoops

Dan just wanted to go back to 2009, that was all. 2012 wasn’t okay, Dan wasn’t okay. Dan just wanted to collapse into Phil’s loving arms and let him hold him until the morning, but he couldn’t do that. This wasn’t 2009 anymore, Dan and Phil weren’t that young and naive, they had responsibilities.

That night Dan and Phil had gotten into a fight which ended in Phil screaming at Dan that he was done, and he slammed his door. He slammed the door on Dan. He promised he’d stay by Dan’s side, but he slammed the door. He was done. He was done with Dan. It was all Dan’s fault, and it caused a knife of regret to rip through Dan’s sobbing chest. Dan curled into himself on the floor, just outside of Phil’s room.

Why was Dan such a failure?

Phil slammed the door on Dan.

He left Dan out in the hallway, shaking in fear of what was to come.

Were they done? Was it the end of Dan and Phil? Did a few idiots on the Internet and some shitty uni professors kill Phan? Dan choked a straggled sob out at that. Even though he knew he shouldn’t, that this wasn’t 2009 anymore, they weren’t hugging in a train station ignoring the people swarming around them, a lone island with a sea crashing around it, they weren’t just holding each other against the world anymore, Dan ran to Phil. He just had to know, he had the right.

Dan knocked on Phil’s door with a shaking fist. He haughtily wiped away his stray tears from his red checks. Phil answered rather quickly, his raven hair was pushed back messily so that his ginger roots showed and his sadness was painted thickly onto his pale face. “Oh my God… Dan…” Phil gasped, seeing the shell of a broken boy in front of him, and knowing he was the cause.

“Are we still together?” Dan blurted, meeting Phil’s crystal blue eyes, a sea he was drowning in, so in love, with no doubt of their relationship, but that was back in 2009. Phil’s face fell and tears pooled in his eyes at that question. Quickly, Phil pulled Dan’s small and shaky form into his warm embrace, an embrace Dan had missed terribly.

“Of course Dan, I’ll never let you go,” Phil said warmly into his boyfriend’s soft brown hair. Dan sighed contently, feeling warm and safe in Phil’s arms, just like in 2009, the year he always missed. Maybe they didn’t need to go back to 2009, maybe 2012 would be okay, maybe they’d be okay.

Dan realized that day that no matter what happened, it was he and Phil. It was Dan and Phil against the world, and that was something he didn’t know back in 2009. In the end, it took tough times to make the good times that much sweeter, and that made everything better. Dan no longer wanted to go back to 2009, even if it was the best year of his life. 2012 was okay, and Dan was more than okay wrapped in Phil’s loving arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked this bc this is like the only thing ive ever wrote that people like lmao its really short but i have a fic thats like 12k so maybe ill post that soon


End file.
